


Antennae Interlude: due South

by lalejandra



Category: due South
Genre: Antennae, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-16
Updated: 2005-03-16
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: Pearl_O said:Dude, I can't think of a single one of my fics that would not be improved by judicious use of antennae.Of course, that meant I had to go toone of my favorites of her ficsand add antennae.





	Antennae Interlude: due South

Ray was quiet for a couple of seconds, and then he said, "Oh, see, if you were going for a seduction type thing there -- maybe next time something a little less cold and wet and bloody."

Fraser's smile widened, and he said "I'll keep that in mind, Ray" and took his weight off Ray and stood up.

Ray lay there on his back in the snow for another moment -- what the hell just happened, anyway? -- and then he scrambled to his feet and followed Fraser inside.

"Yo, Fraser," said Ray when he caught up. "What the fuck?"

Fraser turned his head and smiled at Ray, that fake-you-out, I-know-Canadian-national-secrets smile, and said, "Well, Ray, in the Yukon, one is not considered fully an adult until one's antennae have grown in."

Ray blinked. Then he blinked again. Then he closed his mouth, which had dropped open. "Fraser, did you just say 'antennae'?"

Fraser had already pulled off his coat and scarf and was starting to unbutton his flannel shirt, which -- Ray knew from experience -- was covering up at least two other shirts. "Of course, Ray," he said. "But now that your antennae are coming in, well... Well, I no longer feel as though I am taking advantage of a slightly overgrown child."

Ray's hand went up to his face. "Where are they? Huh? I don't feel any antennae! Fraser, you have lost it. You are a freak."

"All right, Ray," said Fraser.

"Don't use that tone with me. Do not talk to me like I am some stupid kid. Do not --"

"Ray," said Fraser patiently. "Ray. Ray."

"What?"

"I realize that puberty is scary, but -- think about all the things we can do now that we're equals."

Ray glared at Fraser, even though Fraser's gaze was heavy with all the things that Ray knew _he_ definitely wanted to do to Fraser and Fraser obviously wanted to do back to him.

Okay, maybe Fraser had totally gone around the bend. Ray stopped glaring at him, and just watched as he unlaced his boots. Ray was feeling kind of overheated in his coat and hat, so he pulled them both off and let them fall onto the floor. It was Fraser's new apartment, so Fraser could pick them up and hang them up if he wanted them hung up.

"Okay," said Ray. "You are crazy. You are a grade A freak. If you're trying to seduce me, you gotta know that I prefer hockey and beer to antennae and crazy talk about puberty. Puberty is not sexy. I know, cause I went through it about twenty years ago."

"Hm," said Fraser. "All right. Ray, would you care to join me for an evening of beer and hockey and then, perhaps, engage in carnal relations? I promise not to talk about your antennae, even though they do show promise of becoming very long and golden."

  



End file.
